A Vampires Love
by Dark Angel from Hell
Summary: Sasuke is a vampire, Naruto is a Vampire Hunter. Sasuke saves Naruto once, but that was before Naruto knew the truth about Sasuke. Now Naruto's mission is to hunt Sasuke... can he do it? Narusasu rated t for language and other... stuff...


DarkAngelFromHell: My first fanfiction! Please read it. I worked hard, slaving away, day after day to finish this before my friend blew up in anger… it was his idea, see. Please read. The pairings (so far) are as follows: Sasuke and Naruto (later on), Sakura and Sasuke (one sided, _very _one sided) Naruto and Sakura (again, one sided; only for the first few chapters, it will quickly be cleared up.)

I do not own Naruto, but it might be pretty cool if I did—if I knew how to draw, of course.

I'm dedicating this story to my friend Deep Sea Warrior because he begged me to join FanFiction the day I got Internet access, and now that I joined, he begged me to write this story. It got pretty annoying when he begged me; you know, the whole puppydog-eye crap and everything. I wrote the story so he'd shut up.

Prologue Chasing Vampires

Nobody's POV

Uzumaki Naruto stood in the shadows of a large building. He watched everyone who passed by him. He was a Vampire Hunter, and he was on a mission to hunt a certain vampire. Konoha City was a large city, but it had its ups and downs. One down was all the vampires. The government tried to get rid of the vampires, but they kept multiplying. The government gave many samurai who lost their jobs teaching their students, jobs as Vampire Hunters. Naruto was never a samurai, but his father had been one before he became a Vampire Hunter. Naruto's father taught him to become a successful Vampire Hunter, and a successful Vampire Hunter he became indeed. Naruto had never lost a hunt before, which made him one of the top Hunters in the city. Which also meant Naruto went on many of the more dangerous Hunts to kill the more dangerous vampires.

Today Naruto was chasing the most lethal vampire known in the city—Hyuuga Neji. Naruto spotted the vampire walking cautiously out of a store. Naruto pretended to blend into the crowd that walked past the store. Neji, being the sly, lethal vampire he was, recognized Naruto, and noticed the way Naruto would look at him from time to time. Neji ran towards the darker part of the city.

Naruto followed the vampire as soon as he noticed Neji running towards the other side of town. Neji ran down an alleyway, turning his head from time to time to see whether Naruto was far away, or not. Neji was surprised at the way Naruto could keep up with Neji's swift running. Neji turned forward just in time to see a trash can in his way; he dodged it smoothly and sighed, one more second and he would have crashed. Neji kept running; but he stopped suddenly.

"Shit" He cursed himself; he looked up, how could he be so stupid? In front of him was a dead end.

Naruto continued running, staying only a few feet behind the vampire at all times. But Naruto saw Neji stop, and whatever the reason, the vampire made a bad choice. Naruto smirked. It was almost too easy.

"Ready to die, vampire?" Naruto smirked; he pulled a knife and a throwing star from a pouch on his belt. He snickered, noticing the dead end the vampire had run into. Naruto threw the star, aiming for Neji's head.

Neji dodged the throwing star easily; he smirked, then spoke: "It looks like you're the one who's going to go to Hell today" Neji said in a dark voice. He made a hand sign and rushed forward with incredible speed.

Naruto hardly had any time to realize what was happening, it was all so quick. One second he was throwing the star at the vampire, the next second he was knocked against the brick wall behind him. Naruto felt dazed, the knife in his hand slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground with a clatter.

Naruto felt himself going unconscious. It took most of his strength to stay standing up with his eyes open. He watched the vampire making hand signs again, and then Neji was running at him again with that same incredible speed as before. Naruto braced himself for the attack; but it never came.

What did come was a miracle.

A dark figure came out of nowhere, slamming into the vampire, knocking him sideways. It was a person; but all you could see was their black cloak that covered their entire body. Naruto couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy because a hood covered their face. Then, just when Naruto was wondering who it was, the hood of the cloak fell backwards and Naruto saw a boy. He had long black bangs and sported a chicken-ass looking hairstyle. His skin was pale; and his eyes were a strange obsidian color, which made them look as if they popped right out of his pale skin.

Naruto struggled to stay conscious to watch this odd boy fight the vampire. But a strange wave of sleepiness washed over him as he lost the strength to stand. He fell to the ground and closed his eyes; drifting off to unconsciousness.

­­­­­**DarkAngelFromHell: That was the prologue; short and sweet, and it got the point across. Perfect Vampire Hunter, Uzumaki Naruto, not being able to kill the vampire he was hunting. Then, when he's about to be killed himself; this strange boy comes out of nowhere and saves him. Who was it? All will be reveled in the next chapter!**

**Constructive criticism accepted! Who doesn't need it? And I know I can improve, so bring it ON!**


End file.
